When you live next door to Jack
by KakuSnake
Summary: A new girl moves in next door, how will Harry take to her? Read and find out! My first story so tell me how it is and what to do to improve.
1. kinda reminds me of horror movies

:Just to let you know i DO NOT own Harry Potter no matter how much i want to...:

My name is Jack and I know that it's a boy's name but I'm a girl but I'm damned proud of my name because I was name after my ancestor Captain Jack Sparrow and like my dad always says 'you two are alike in every way except you're a girl' that I fully agree with because ever since my father took me to the sea for the first time despite my mothers protests I was in love with the sea the only thing that I hated was that everyone was polluting my water's and all I wanted to do was go back in time to the Caribbean's and sail the sea's with no care in the world. But alas it was not to be I was in the modern ages and my beloved sea that I dreamed for was so far into the past.

When I asked my dad about how Jack got away with all the things he did and if i could do it also. My dad went dead silent and then explaned to me that his whole family where Forin, that is people who use the elements to do what they want and then my mom came storming in and she ordered me to forget what my father said and that i willl live a normal life and marry some rich dude, and when I went up to my room she started to scream at my dad about moving back to Britain and away from the Caribbean's but dad wont let that happen….right?

WRONG!! MY STUPID DAD IS MAKING ME MOVE TO STUPID BLODDY BRITAIN!!

We landed in Britain about 5 hours ago and we just recently got to the house and unpacked everything. Mom enrolled me into this school not far from the house, mom just gave me the talk about how I'm going to have a grate time in the school and I'm going to have lots of friends and I'm going to forget all about the sea and how much it is apart of my life and that I'll be back to normal in no time. She makes it sound like I have a disease and I'm going to a hospital to get cured but I know that I'm going to hate it here and that I'm going to find a way back to my sea no mater what I have to do.

GOD HOW I WANT TO GO HOME!

Found out that its summer and the school doesn't start until September. I'm don't like it here all the houses look the same and there's nothing to do here. When I was in the Caribbean's I could go down to the docks and I could get some ice cream and then go fishing for a bit but here we are no where near water and there's nothing to do here.

Today ran into some kid that had black hair that stuck up into all directions and emerald green eyes. He was wearing some hand me down clothes and was weeding his aunts and uncles garden. Apparently his parents died when he was a baby and got sent here, his relatives hate him. Oh and he's 16 my age.

The kids name is Harry Potter he has this weird scar on his head that looks like a thunder bolt kinda like my scar that I have on my shoulder but it looks like a claw. The kid has to act like there slave so he doesn't have a lot of time to talk but I hope to change that, so I went over to his house and talked to his aunt and said that I wanted him to came over more often and that he was a very nice kid and that she must have razed him in a very good environment and yes I know I was lying through my teeth but Harry was the only one I could have an intelligent conversation with.

Harry and I where in the mall getting him new cloths because his where just horrible so we went and got him new jeans and a few shirts and then he ended up getting a tongue and ear piercing. Also he got a tattoo of a snake with wings that were black but its eyes where dark emerald green on his left shoulder and it looked so cool that I got one too. Oh I never told you what I looked like, I have dark red hair with black streaks and I have one eye that is gold and one eye that is emerald green, and I'm only an inch shorter then Harry.

Harry and I were sitting at the park when I heard someone running up and then some Bushy haired twit through herself at Harry and started talking about how she missed him and blah blah blah.

"Yo twit who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded.

She looked up in surprised and saw me and she said "Hermione Granger who are you?"

"Jack Sparrow now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jack calm down this is a friend of mine from my school." Said Harry.

"Oh you mean Hogwarts."

"Yes."

"Harry you told her about Hogwarts?" the twit asked shocked

"Of course he told me we both can use magic."

"You're a witch?"

"No I'm a Forin I center my magic around the elements." I snapped and pushed her out of the way grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the park.

I remember when Harry told me he was a wizard and that he was the 'boy-who-lived' and all that shit.

**Flashback**

"Hay Jack I need to tell you something."

"If it's your undying love for me don't even start."

"No it's not my undying love for you, Jack I'm a Wizard."

"….. Really, then why don't you use magic?"

"Because I can't use my wand outside of Hogwarts the school I go to, until I'm a legal adult or I'll have to have this trial and all that crap."

"Dude that sucks."

"Yes I know."

"I'm a Forin, I can use magic but I don't have to have a wand and all that because I use the elements to center my magic around."

"Oh can you teach me. I really don't like having to use a wand for everything."

"Sure all teach you but it will take a long time to do."

"I'm fine with that, there not teaching me anything useful at Hogwarts anyway."

"Bummer."

"Yah the only resign I'm staying in school in that they will be teaching us to become animagus, and I hope I am one."

"What's an animagus?"

"It's a person that can change into an animal."

"Ohhh cool I want to be one."

**End Flashback**

I started to train Harry after that, it's July 1st and after our run in with the twit we went back to my house. When we got there we went up to my room and there on my desk was a bird…. Ok it was an owl but that's not the point, the point was that only Wizards used owls so I was a little curious as to why one was in my room. Harry walks over to the owl and takes the letter it has and then he looks over at me and says,

"It's a Hogwarts letter."

"So douse that mean that I am going to Hogwarts."

"Apparently so."

"Oh great now I'm stuck with you all year long." Harry just sticks his tongue out at me so I get to see his tongue piercing.

"I guess we should go get the school supplies." I said,

"Yah I guess." Then the door bell rang.

"You know this kinda reminds me of one of those horror movies." I comment dryly as we go down the stairs.

"I know how you feel." Said Harry and then he opened up the door and some strict looking hag and a dude that has really, really greasy hair where standing on my steps. "Oh come on what do you want, I mean fuck first it's that little twit and now it's the cat and the grease ball, what next a flying monkey." I snapped. Harry snickers and then he says,

"Jack this is Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape."

"Oh….. Still what are they doing here?"

"No idea."

"Well thanks for helping Mr. helpy helper stun." I say sarcastically.

"What you jealous that you cant have me all for yourself."

"Me jealous of that ugly mug of yours, no way in hell."

"Mr. Potter we are here to bring you back to Sirius's house." Said McGonagall.

"No I'm not going back to that place so you can just get the fuck out of here now." Snapped Harry.

"Potter you don't have a chouse in the matter so you're going to get your stuff and we are go in to the damned house."

"Can I come?" I asked hopefully.

"Why do you want to come?"

"Because I want to see the look on everyone's faces when they see what I've done to you. Well that and I don't want to lessen to my parents screech at each other anymore."

Harry looks over at the two adults and says, "I'll only go if she's going."

"Mr. Potter..." McGonagall starts.

"No she's a witch so she can come."

"Forin Harry I'm a Forin."

"Whatever come on lets go pack."

"Ok."

When we come back down I'm whereing Black Jeans with a few chains on it, a red tank top that says in dark green letters _you have the right to remain silent, so please SHUT UP!_ And I put skull earrings and I all ready had my tongue piercing in; they could also see the Tattoo. Harry came down in Baggy Black Jeans that also has a few chains on it and has ripped holes in the knees, an Emerald Green tank top that has '_You're just jealous cause the voices don't talk to you_' in silver, he also has a shark tooth for his earring, he got rid of his glasses when we went to the mall so now he has contacts you could also see his tattoo. McGonagall looked ready to have a heart attack and Snape-man has this surprised look on his face which went away pretty quickly.

"Ok now where ready let's go…. Oh did the twit leave already." I asked.

"Mrs. Granger is at the house." Said McGonagall

"Great now I have to look at the twit all summer long."

"Jack you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." Said Harry

"But you're going to talk to them and your going to be the only one I know there."

McGonagall grabbed me and Harry and then the next thing I know I'm standing in front of a house. We walk into the house and a portrait starts to yell about mudbloods and blood traitors.

"Oh shut up you miserable old hag!" I yelled at her, she goes silent and looks at me, her eyes widen and she says,

"Most sorry I did not mean to disrespect the noblest house of Sparrow."

"Oh its ok just don't yell at Harry here he's with me."

The cretins close and I look over to see everyone staring at me, well not Harry he's to busy laughing his head off.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HEAR!" I look over to see the bushy haired twit.

"She's my guest." Said Harry

"But she's a muggle."

"No she's not she's from one of the most powerful pureblood houses." Said Harry, I could tell that he was getting pissed off but I didn't know the girl so I didn't want to interfere but I just couldn't help it.

"If you where paying attention in class at all you stupid girl you would have know that the Sparrow house was one of the first 5 most powerful and richest family's in the world." I growled.

"The others where the Snape, Malfoy, Black, and Potter family's." added Harry

"So there you stupid little twit." I said and Harry was trying not to laugh but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. The twit looked over at Harry and she screeched again and yelled

"Harry what did you do!"

"Well I got new cloths, a few piercing, got rid of my glasses and I got a tattoo." Harry said.

"And doesn't he look absolutely gorgeous?" I asked. Harry just looked over at me with a raised eyebrow; I stick my tongue out at him and he just rolls his eyes and then says, "Jack this is neither the time nor place to start this."

"What you afraid?"

"Of what, you, not a chance."

"I bet your lying your so scared of me I can tell." I teased and then ran for it when the killer intent started to roll off of him.

"JACK SPARROW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE."

"Just because you have sexual tension and that you are my best friend doesn't mean that I will do anything for you." I called back and ran past a group of red heads and then took a flying leap behind a couch just as a bolt of lighting came and crashed into the wall.

"Now Harry no need to get violent I'm just teasing."

"Sure and I'm suppose to care."

"Yes you are you pain in the ass, if I go to Davy Jones Locker then who will keep you on your toes?"

"Oh I don't know Voldemort maybe you know the guy that's trying to kill me at the moment, I'm sure you've heard of him. Tall fellow. Red eyes. You can't miss him."

"I'm sure but I'm hotter and more fun to play with don't you think?" I asked as I jumped from behind the couch and sent a ball of ice straight at him. Harry lunged to the side and said,

"Yes but he's probably safer to be around," as he retaliated and through a spear of fire straight at me. I formed a wall of shadows that absorbed the fire and then sent the wall straight at Harry who formed a dome of light to protect him, the shadows hit the dome and exploded and sent shards of shadow glass over the whole room. Some of the shards imbedded into my arms, chest and legs but I didn't feel them as I lunged at Harry and talked him to the ground. Harry kneed me in the stomach and as I loosened my gripe Harry flipped us over and pined me to the ground. I snarled and sent a shock wave of lightning at Harry that sent him flying across the room and into the wall with a loud CRACK. Harry fell to the ground and then slowly got up and made the ground curler around me and squeeze painfully. I made ice enclose around him and let it start to crush him.

"Ok it's I tie." I managed to chock out as the ground got tighter. Harry nodded painfully as the ice cut into his skin before the ice melted away and the ground around me went back into the floor. I fell to the floor and layed there trying to get my breath back as Harry did the same on the other side of the room.

"You are a real pain in the ass you know that?" Harry asked, I cracked one eye open and looked at him and asked,

"How's that?"

"We haven't even been in the house longer then 20 minutes and you already pissed people off and destroyed one of the rooms."

"I've been around you way to much then. It use to take me 10."

"Oh so sorry never meant to ruin your reputation."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Harry."

"Not my problem."

"Your so mean love you're breaking my heart."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Someone's grumpy today."

I then dragged myself over to one of the couches and layed down and then said,

"You know I don't think Dumbledore will be happy about us destroying the house."

Harry sat up and looked at me in slight shock then said,

"Oh my god do you care?"

"One no I don't and two is there food in this prison I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing girl I have to have a lot of energy."

Harry layed back down and smiled slightly, then snickered and within a few minutes turned into full blown laughter. I looked over at Harry and I just couldn't help it, I started to laugh to because that was what I said when I know that Harry and I would be best friends for as long as we lives.

**Flashback**

Harry and I where at the Burger king in London and Harry ordered a double cheese burger large fries and a large chocolate mils shack. I on the other hand got a double cheese burger, a big Mack, two large fries, and a large chocolate mils shack. Harry looked so shocked that I couldn't help but laugh I said,

"I'm a growing girl I have to have a lot of energy."

Harry grinned and when we both finished Harry took me to this really cool ice cream shop and bought me a large sherbet ice cream cone.

**End flashback**

After we calmed down I herd something and looked up to see a group of people. There where 8 red heads a big ½ giant, a girl who's hair kept changing color, a scary looking guy with a fake magical eye, an old man and the two professors standing in the door way. Oh yes and the twit but she doesn't count.

"Um hi who are you?" I asked and tilted my head to the side. I herd Harry laugh and then say,

"The red heads are Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley the ½ giant is Hagrid, the girl whose hair keeps changing is Tonks, the scary dude is Mad-eye Moody, the old man is Albus Dumbledore, you already know the professors and then there's Hermione."

I jumped up and ran over to Hagrid and hugged him and said,

"I thank you so much Mr. Hagrid for taking care of my bestest friend."

Harry snorted and muttered under his breath,

"Crazy bitch."

"Oh well it was no problem do anythin' for young 'arry here." Hagrid said embraced.

"Oh that's so sweet and oddly sickening." Harry commented when he dragged himself off the ground. The people there looked shocked at Harry not use to his blunt disrespect.

I walked over to Harry and wound my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest.

"But Harry I love you."

"You do remember the time when you tried to stab my heart out with a Spork right."

"Yes but you disserved it."

"I woke you up like you told me to."

"But I was tired and I wasn't feed."

"You still tried to kill me."

"I'm sorry Harry but you know that I get grumpy when I'm hungry."

"You also have very violent mood swings."

"I DO NOT." I shouted and punched him and stormed out of the room. Harry looked at the rest of the people rolled his eyes and said,

"See what I mean," and came after me.

"Calm down Jack I have to cook dinner first."

I looked over at him and asked,

"Harry what are we having for dinner?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh orange chicken, fried rice, and noodles."

"So Chinese food."

"YES."

Harry walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Couple of minutes later and the rest of the people came walking in.

"Harry dear what are you doing?" Asked Molly

"Cooking dinner for Jack, she will only eat what I cook."

"Yes because his food is the best in the world."

"You're delusional."

"Not my fault it's yours."

"How is it my fault?"

"All that self petty is messing up everything I do."

"What self petty?"

"The whole oh I'm the boy-who-wont-fucking-die and everyone around me died. Oh woh is me."

"You know that is so not true and you are the one that complains about your family while I keep my mouth shut so I don't get killed. Not that I helped any but that's not the point."

I just waved my hand in a dismissive gesture and then said.

"What are we going to do when we get to Hogwarts?"

"Well I was thinking that we might have to……." I trailed off as I looked around and sniffed a bit.

"What is it Jack?"

"I smell a wolf."

I said and looked around few seconds latter some guy walked in. Harry ran over to him and hugged him and asked,

"Remus what are you doing here?"

"And why do you smell like a wolf?" I added but regretted it when he stiffened and looked over at me with amber eyes. My eyes widened and I asked quietly,

"You're a werewolf aren't you?"

He didn't say anything but he tensed more then blinked in shock when I jumped up and hugged him saying,

"It's an honor to meet you, I met a werewolf once and he was the kindest man I ever met and I hoped that I could meet another like him. And Harry why didn't you tell me you where friends with a werewolf?" I asked and hit him upside the head.

"You didn't ask."

I glared at him and pushed him back over to the oven and said,

"Shut up and cook dinner slave."

Harry grinned and said,

"Yes master sorry master."

"Good slave." I said and sat back down.

After dinner everyone was in the living room the twit asked Harry,

"How did you two meet and when did you start dating?"

Harry blinked once then twice and then started to laugh after he calmed down he said,

"Well she lives down the street from me and we aren't dating."

"And he wont date anyone because he believes that he's cursed into killin' off all the people he cares or loves about and he cant get it through that thick skull of his that the people die because the love him and they want him to live, not that he's cursed."

The room was silent after that and Harry banged his head ageist the table and said,

"Thanks Jack now there going to try to set me up with someone just because of that thanks."

"Your welcome."

Harry looked up and glared at me. I waved and smiled.

"Um who are you anyway?" asked Charley, I blinked at him and said,

"My name is Jack Fate Sparrow and I'm Harry best friend."

"No your not he's ours." Said the twit and Ron (weasel)

"You don't know one thing about him."

"Yes we do."

"Fine lets have a contest who ever gets the most points has to admit to the other person or persons that Harry is there best friend and Harry has to keep score."

"Fine"

"Ok first question what is my favorite color?" (H)

"Emerald" (H&R)

"Black and Silver" (J)

"What is my favorite animal" (H)

"Sage" (H&R)

"Fox" (J)

"What is my favorite subject" (H)

"DADA" (H&R)

"Care of magical creature's" (J)

"You do realize that this is so point less." (H)

"That's not the point Harry keep going." (J)

"I won't its point less you know mere about me then they do and that's mostly because you are evil and corrupt my poor virgin mind."

"Harry dear you body may be a virgin but your mind is not."

"What that suppose to mean."

Harry demanded and I was about to reply when the door banged open and in walked…..


	2. Well, here we go again

"What that suppose to mean

"What that suppose to mean."

Harry demanded and I was about to reply when the door banged open and in walked…..

A man with mid back blond almost white hair and stormy gray eyes, he looked at everyone with a sneer on his face and said,

"Voldemort found out Severus was a spy and send out an order that when seen kill him."

"So Malfoy's a spy…. And I wasn't told this because why exactly?"

Harry growled.

"I believe that Dumbledork want to control you dear."

I said and patted him on the back sympathetically. Harry glared at me and said,

"No, I believe he doesn't wasn't me to become a Slytherin and kill them all."

"This will happen anyway if he dissent be careful."

Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I smirked and said,

"To witch his own pleasures derive."

"So your going to kill them?"

"If I have to."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Ron

"Who to kill first." I replied and then turned to Malfoy and said, "Its an honor meeting you Lord Malfoy my name is Jack Fate Sparrow Lady of the Pearl."

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and then bowed and said "Lady Sparrow I had no idea that your family was back in Brittan."

"Yes well my mother douse no like the fact that we have been searching for the Pearl and made us come back here."

"Have you found any lead to the Pearl?"

"Yes but I can not go into it until Christmas brake and only if Harry and I can get out of the castle."

"Jack there are thousands of ways to get out of the castle you just have to chouse which one."

Harry said and I glared at him and said,

"And you know where they are?"

"Of course you just have to ask which one you want to take out and I will show you the way."

Harry grinned and then looked over at Malfoy and said,

"Tell your son that I don't want to fight with him this year but I will kick his ass if he insults me or my friends."

"Are you talking about the twit and the weasel or the ones you are going to make now that you have been converted by me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and then got up and started to walk towards the door and then said,

"I'm going to go unpack so I will see you all later."

"Wait you haven't unpacked yet?"

"No to busy taking care of you."

Harry said, grinned and then ran out of the room when I through a glass cup at him.

I then turned to Malfoy and said,

"He's s Skitsofrentic don't listen to him."

I nodded to him and then at everyone else and went after Harry yelling,

"Harry dear don't say those things it's not good for your health."

"Jack darling I'm your keeper it's my job to take care of you."

"When did you become my keeper?"

"Remember when those rogue vampires found there way into private drive and I have to save you."

"Yup."

"Your magic thought of me as its keeper after that."

"Ohhhh well that makes sense. But doesn't that mean that what ever house I go into you have to come with me?"

"Yes."  
I walked into Harry's room and looked around. The walls where a dark green and he had a king sized bed with black silk sheet and red feather pillows. There was a small desk next to the bed and a walk in closet. Harry was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and when I walked in he opened one eye and then shut it saying,

"Your going to drag me kicking and screaming into Slytherin aren't you?"

"Probably."

I layed down next Harry and looked up at the ceiling and said,

"You know if someone asked me a couple of months ago if I would have thought that I would be best friends with Harry Potter, him being my keeper and that I would be going to Hogwarts I would have had them admitted into the hospital."

"And if someone told me that I would be friends with the Lady of the Pearl, have two piercing and a tattoo I would have done the same thing."

"Anyway, Harry how about we start up a new group of pranksters?"

"But first we have to become Animagi, we've been planning that cense we met each other."

"I know but we can plan the pranks now and then play them out when we get to Hogwarts and the war is starting it will give some people hope."

"Never new you where so sentimental."

"I'm not its just I don't like people crying all over me."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes and then sat up and said,

"Well it can't just be the two of us so who do you want to join us?"

"Well I was thinking that Luna and Neville would be good and I was thinking that the Zabini boy would be a good chouse to his family has been neutral in every war that you could bloody think of and he has to have a wicked since of humor."

Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I grinned and shrugged and said,

"I met his mum once, she's got to be the most sarcastic woman I know and that's excluding me."

Harry nodded and asked,

"So what do you think Draco Malfoy will do?"

"Well ether he will hex you or kiss ass and do nothing."

"I hope the try's to hex me that will be fun to watch."

"Yup and then he will find himself waking up in Porto Rico, as a sex slave, and no idea as to how he got there."

Harry looked over at me and raised an eyebrow and said,

"Oooook then you do that."

"And maybe I can get a couple of people to help and then the when he try's to get back he gets sent to the Antarctica in only his under where and gets eaten by a polar bear."

Harry just calmly got out of the bed and started to edge away and saying,

"Um ok then you do that but don't get me involved and try not to blow stuff up…. That's my job."

"But Harry..." I wined and gave him the puppy dog eyes

"NO buts missy I'm not letting you near explosives after you almost blew up your house with a firecracker."

I sighed in defeat and then got up and started to walk towards the door saying,

"I tired see you in the morning."

I walked out of his room down the hall took two left turn and then walked in to the room the second on the left. The room had dark purple walls and the king sized bed had black sheet and pillows. There was a bathroom, a walk in closet and a mahogany desk on the wall next to the bed. I flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and thought to myself,

'Well, here we go again'

And then fell asleep having dreams about all the pranks that Harry and I could pull once we get to Hogwarts.


	3. ‘Sam’

_

* * *

_

AN. Ok I was wondering what you guy's/girl's would like. Should Harry be with Jack or some one else? It can be anyone by Hermione or Ginny they can even be guys I don't care just tell me what you think. Also I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character's but I do own Jack:)

* * *

When I woke up I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:00 in the morning

When I woke up I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:00 in the morning. I groaned and rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. I was close to falling asleep when Harry came running into my room and jumped on my bed yelling,

"Get up, get up I'm board!"

"Harry if you don't get out of my room and let me sleep I'm going to rip out your vocal cords and force feed them to you." I snarled and glared at him.

Harry squeaked and ran out of the room, a few minutes later he pocked his head back in and was about to say something when I through the lamp on the desk at him. Harry slammed the door shut and then yelled,

"Jack breakfast is ready I made French toast, eggs, and have coffee so get you lazy ass up now!"

"No I don't wanna." I said back.

"Jack We have to go to Diagon Ally to day and I really don't want to come back in the middle of shopping because you are hungry so get up."

I grumbled and tried to get up but was tangled in the blankets so I went flying over the edge of the bed with a loud 'Thump'. I rolled over to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of baggy black denim jeans with a tare in the left knee, white studded belt, a tight dark purple dress shirt with the sleeves torn off, knee high black leather boots, dark purple finger less gloves, and pulled my hair into a bun and put black chop sticks in to keep it up I also then put a black chocker on. I walked back into the kitchen and saw Harry already done eating and sitting on the counter reading the Daily Prophet. Harry was in baggy black denim jeans, a tight dark green dress shirt with the sleeves torn off, black converse, a black studded belt, black finger less gloves, and his hair was spiked. I eat quickly and then we where about to floo to Diagon Ally when Mad eye came in through the front door with Dumbledore and Snape behind him.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Sparrow where do you think you are going?" Asked Dumbledore

"Where the hell do you think, Jack needs to get a wand and we need to get our school stuff." Harry snapped back.

"Language Potter." Barked Snape.

"Don't tell us what to do greasy bat." I growled.

"Ms. Sparrow do not insult your teacher." Dumbledore said

"I haven't been in Hogwarts yet so technically he's not my teacher." I said back and then Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire saying,

"Well it was nice talking to you we have to go now so we will see you in a few hours… maybe depends on if we go into muggle London."

Harry then pulled me into the fire and said,

"The Leaky Cauldron."

And we stepped out of the fire place and walked into Diagon Ally. The first thing we went to was Gringotts where we waited in line until we got to the front. Harry said to the goblin,

"We would like to take some money out of my volt please."

The goblin looked up and said,

"Right away Mr. Potter. Griphook take Mr. Potter and company to his volt."

Another goblin came up and took us down to his volt where we grabbed a lot of Gallons and then when we got back up Harry thanked the goblin for his help and for helping him when he first came there much to the shock of the goblin. Then we head over to Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. We walked in and the old man came popping up out of no where and scaring the living daylights out of Harry.

"Ah Ms. Sparrow I was wandering when your family was going to buy from me again."

"Yes well you can thank my mother for that." I said and then Ollivander asked,

"Well which hand do you use?"

"um well I'm ambidextrous."

"then I will have to measure both hand wont I?"

Ollivander then walked off and started to look for my wand while that stupid measure went off and started to measure me. Ollivander came back with a few box's and pulled out one wand,

"12 inch, dragon heart string, holly."

I gave it a wave and the desk exploded. I grinned and said,

"well I found my wand time to go."

Harry snatched the wand out of my had and through it back to Ollivander saying,

"that's not you wand next please."

"11 inch, unicorn hair, mahogany."

That one didn't work ether. 45 minutes latter we where still in there and didn't look like we where going any time soon. Ollivander hummed and said,

"I will be right back."

He left and then came back with two boxes.

"My Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather made the two of these wands and I have never thought that I would take them out but how about you give this a wave."

He handed me one and green, silver, red, blue and dark purple sparks came out and I felt a rush of power go up my arm.

"What is it made out of?" I asked,

"13 inches, phoenix tears, wyvern scales hair of the first Forin and made of Ebony wood from an ancient Elvin tree, and some wood from the black pearl."

"Cool I get a wand that has wood from my ship in it."

"Yes well I do believe that this one may belong to you Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind giving it a wave."

Harry walked up to Ollivander and picked up the other wand and the same color sparks shout out of his new wand and Harry blinked in shock when he felt the power serge.

"The wand is made of the same stuff but Basilisk venom is added into it and its 14 inches long." Ollivander said.

"Thank you." Harry said as he paid for the wands and then we headed over to The Apothecary to get Potion ingredients. We paid and then headed over to The Cauldron Shop and got a size 2 pewter cauldron for me and then one silver and one gold Potion's cauldron for experiments. We then headed over to Eeylops Owl Emporium and got some owl treats for Hedwig and then headed over to Flourish & Blotts and got our school book and then we found 2 extra books on DADA, 3 on Transfiguration, 2 on Potions and 4 on Herbology. After we paid we went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where I got a rainbow sherbet ice cream cone and Harry got a chocolate and vanilla ice cram cone. When we where almost done we saw Tonks, Mad-eye, Mrs. Weasley, Weasel, the twit and the twins all walking down the street looking for us. Harry swore and grabbed my arm and dragged me down an ally and waited until they passed. We then ran to Madam Malkin's shop where I got my robes and we got some dress robes just in case and then booked it to The Leaky Cauldron. We got into the muggle world and started to head down the street when I stopped Harry and ran into a clothing store on the right of us when we herd some shouting. We hid behind a wall and waited un till they passed.

"Now I'm wondering why you two are hiding from your guardians and why you don't want to be caught."

We turned around to see a man about 27 in age short dark brown hair, light blue eye and he was whereing a pair of plain blue jeans and a black tank top with a name tag on it that said 'Sam'.

"Well the fact that we don't want to deal with them right now and really piss off might have some thing to do with it." I said and then hopped up onto the counter next to me.

"what did they do to you two?"

"Trying to control our lives that's what and I just met the bastards." I snapped.

"Well then what are you going to do about that?"

"We don't know." Harry said,

"Well I'm sure you will think of something, oh and by the way no matter what you decide someone will be proud of you be it your parent's, guardians, or one of your friends."

Harry and I thanked him and walked out of the store, what we didn't know was that when we left the man changed, he grew taller and his hair got longer and he looked battle worn but then a man appeared next to him and said,

"Well Padfoot its time to go."

"I know I just hope they stay safe Prongs."

"They will and they have each other so they will be fine, anyway Lilly is getting worried so let's head back."

The two men turned around and started to walk away and then they just vanished.


	4. the sorting

September first

-

-

I woke up and looked around in confusion I never wake up this early (after I looked at the clock to see that it was 5:39) I then remembered that I was September first and Harry and I would be going off to Hogwart's and we can get started with the animagus potion. I jumped out of bed and walked over to the closet. I picked out a dark purple shirt with 'We have women in the military, but they don't put us in the front lines. They don't know if we can fight, if we can kill. I think we can. All the general has to do is walk over to the women and say, "You see the enemy over there? They say you look fat in those uniforms." -Elayne Boosler' in black righting and then a pair of baggy blue jeans. I then walked down the stairs to see Harry getting yelled at by the weasel and the twit. He was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt that looked like it was painted on him. Harry looked up and saw me standing at the top of the stairs smirking down at him; he rolled his eyes and then went back to tuning out the other two. I walked down the stairs and sat down in one of the chairs and just waited until everyone shut up. After about 13 minutes the two shut up and I said,

"As amusing as that was if we don't leave know we will miss the train."

"Miss. Sparrow you are actually going to floo into Hogwarts today."

I turned around and saw Dumbledore was the one that talked. I grunted and then walked over to the fire place and said,

"Ok old man where do you want us to floo to?"

"My office."

I grabbed a handful of floo powder and said,

"My trunk is already packed so I want to see that nothing was touched, Hogwarts Headmasters office!"

I fell out of the fireplace and landed on the carpet and had just enough time to dust the soot off and half way to the door when Harry fell out of the fireplace.

"Wow you have great balance Harry I'm impressed."

"Shut the fuck up you bitch."

"Yes sir sorry sir." I shot back and then ran out of the room before Harry could get back up. I reached the bottom step when a huge shard of ice went flying right by my head.

"You ass are you trying to kill me?"

"No but my aim is getting better just thought you should now."

I glared at Harry when we herd someone come out of the floo and I grinned and said,

"How would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"We play hid and go seek with the adults and try to stay away from them as long as we can and then we crass the opining feast."

"I am so in when do we start?"

"Well right... about… NOW!" I shouted and then ran as Dumbledore started to come down the stairs and ran down the hall. Harry swore and then ran after me. We ran up and down halls, stairs and almost blow the south wall off when I pissed Harry off and he made a small earthquake.

When the kids where coming in we waited and then when they where all in we started a mock battle and threw insults and ice or fire shards at each other and then took it into the great hall and then Harry sent a small tsunami at me and I ducked to the side and it ended up hitting Dumbledore instead.

"You moron I thought you said your aim was getting better."

"Sorry twinkle toes but who said I was aiming for you?"

"Harry your not suppose to hurt the teachers."

"He's not a teacher he's the headmaster, big difference."

"He was a teacher once Dwarf Lord."

"Don't call me short." Harry snapped and sent a wall of fire at me fallowed up by a 30 big shards of ice and lightning. I managed to get rid of the fire wall and half of the shards of ice when I had to shadow jump out of the way of having my head impaled by lightning.

"Dude not cool you almost blew my head off!"

"Dose it look like I care?"

"No but you could pretend to." I said and then conquered a gallon of pink paint and flung it at him. Harry ducked and the paint went all over the 6-7th year Gryffindor's. Harry sent a silent spell at me that when I dove to the side hit the Ravenclaw forth years and turned them into frogs.

"Well that's original." I said dryly.

"No need to get sarcastic on me you would have looked better anyway." Harry snapped back.

"Oh is the little guy mad that I called him short."

"You're shorter then me."

"By an inch!"

"Your still shorter then me."

I glared at Harry when we herd someone clear there throat behind us, we spin around to see Dumble's glaring at us from the teacher's table.

"Um sorry," Harry said not sounding sorry at all.

"Yes well Miss. Sparrow it's your tern to get sorted now." Dumbledore said.

I walked over to the three legged stool and said,

"There is no why in hell am I getting on that it's just unsafe," And promptly sat on the ground after stealing the hat from McGonagall.

'Ah miss. Sparrow so nice to meet you.'

Harry forgot to tell me that the stupid thing talked to you so when it did I screamed and through it off my head and looked at I in shock until I herd Harry laughing. I glared at him and then snapped,

"You could have at least told me that it talked." And put the stupid hat back on.

'Sorry to startle you, now on with the sorting… Hmmm well I would have never expected this Mr. Potter is you keeper… well it better be **Slytherin**!"


	5. The Begining

The feast was over and Harry and I made our way to the Slytherin common room, we walked in silence and just studied our new house mates

The feast was over and Harry and I made our way to the Slytherin common room, we walked in silence and just studied our new house mates. After we started to enter the dungeon area I smiled slightly and whispered to Harry quietly,

"So when do you think they will ask why you are following them?"

Harry just looked over at me from the corner of his eye and shrugged. I wouldn't admit it but I was worried about Harry ever since the feast was over he was quiet and I know he had moments when he would space out for a little wile but he looked like that he was ready for fight or flight which really scared me because there was only one time when he looked like that and that was when he became my keeper. When he found the rough vampires he just went all emotionless and then after a small fight Harry just set them on fire and watched as they screamed and shrieked until they where dust. So you can't blame me for being a little worried. We got to the portrait hole it was a snake statue the prefect said that the password was 'letum' and the common room was decked out in black leather chairs and couches the fire place was off to the left of the room and there where a lot of desks and chairs off to the right. The Slytherin's made themselves comfortable around the room and then went quiet, they also happened to be blocking the way to the rooms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry's eye's narrow and his jaw clench I then asked,

"What do you want? We have class tomorrow so would you kindly fuck off?"

"Why is Potter here?"

I looked over at the girl who asked and said,

"Parkinson you do know what a keeper is don't you?"

The girl blinked in shock and looked between Harry and I and then said after a few minutes,

"Potter's your bodyguard."

"Keeper, bodyguard same thing but yes he is and you know that Harry can't be all the way across the school if he is to protect me so he is now a Slytherin."

I looked over at Harry to see him staring off into space and when I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention he blinked and gave me a fox like grinned and said,

"I just remembered what I promised we would do this year."

I sent him a look that said that if he didn't tell me what he was thinking then he would have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of the school year.

"Well Malfoy is the best potions student in our school and I do need the Slytherin's to help out with something so I can get that 'trinket' back from Dumbledore and then Holly McDaniel from Ravenclaw is the best Transfigurations student and she is dating Nott."

I blinked at Harry and asked,

"Exactly how long have you been planning that?"

"About 3 minutes, why?"

I groaned and said,

"Harry if I didn't know you I would have thought that you where planning that since your second year."

"Well I had been thinking about it ever since I saw McGonagall in her cat form."

"Something is wrong with you, I mean seriously you could think of a plan to wipe out all of Britain with just a screw driver, a bottle of whip cream, and a pack of bubble gum."

After a few seconds of silence where the Slytherin's looked back and forth between the two of us and wondering what the hell we where talking about Harry said,

"I would need 3 rubber bands also."

I snorted and muttered under my breath,

"Of course you just had to say that, always had to have the last word smart ass."

Harry just grinned at me and then stepped over all the first and second years and walked over to Nott and said,

"'k your girlfriend is one of the best transfiguration students in the school so I need to talk to her if that's alright with you."

Nott just nodded his head and Harry then jumped over the fifth years and stopped in front of Malfoy saying,

"I need you to make this potion for me and I will do some thing for you that's not humiliating, embarrassing, killing someone and or miming someone."

He then gave Malfoy a piece of paper that had the animagus reveal potion on it. Harry then jumped over the 3ed years and back over to me and said,

"Tomorrow you are going to get some kids and distract Dumble's and I'm going to get that 'trinket'" He then jumped over so more kids and up the stairs. I just sat on the ground and waited for the questions to start coming. After a few Blaise Zabini asked,

"Is he always like that?"

"Yup and if you people would have paid attention then you would have noticed that."

"What the hell is the 'trinket' that he was talking about."

"Dumbledore has one of Harry family heirlooms and Harry is getting it back I just need to see if anyone will help or I'm going to be in a lot of pain."

"Dumbledore is a son of a bitch." Parkinson said.

"Wow you guys and Harry can agree on something anyway see you in the morning." I then walked over everyone and up the stairs to see Harry leaning against the door of his room smirking at me.

"Oh shut up." I muttered and walked into my room and shut the door quietly. I heard Harry laugh and then enter his room I grinned to myself as I got ready for bed and before I fell asleep I thought to myself, 'Well this year is going to be sooo interesting.'

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone dog piling me and Yelling in my ear,

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL GET UP!!"

"Gag, Harry get off of me and go the fuck away."

"Get up and get dressed we have classes to get to, stuff to steal back, Slytherins to befriend, Teachers to confuse and Gryffindor's to yell at."

"Harry go. The. Fuck. AWAY!!"

"Fine miss. Grumpy pants but get up or I will have to resort to drastic measures."

Harry then jumped off my bed and ran out of the door and I remembered what happened last time Harry said that and I was out of bed faster then you could say 'Quidditch' I took a quick shower and put on the boys school uniform seeing as I will never where that skirt if my life depended on it and walked down the stairs to see Harry jumping up and down grinning like a loon and he had this mad look in his eyes which I know something will go horribly wrong today and thought to myself 'I should have stayed in bed.' I sighed and then walked to the great hall with Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy. When we walked in everyone went quiet and just stared, we sat down and started to eat and then Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice and we all looked over at him with a 'what's so fucking funny' look and he pointed at Dumbledore who looked like someone kicked his puppy and then shot it.

"Oh I think he's a little disappointed in you Harry." Blaise said laughing

Harry smirked and then said, "Gryffindork's ten o' clock."

Everyone turned to see the two Weasleys, Granger, Finnegan, and Neville coming over to us.

/**AN.**To be continued... and tell me if you want me to add in anything, and some ideas would be nice/


	6. cherry flood

Disclaimer: no matter how much I hate it I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Jack.

A.N. What should Harry and Jack's Animagus forms be I have hit a rode block with that and with what I should do next, that's was the reason it took me so long to do this chapter. Please review and tell me. –KakuSnake

Last time:

**When we walked in everyone went quiet and just stared, we sat down and started to eat and then Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice and we all looked over at him with a 'what's so fucking funny' look and he pointed at Dumbledore who looked like someone kicked his puppy and then shot it.**

"**Oh I think he's a little disappointed in you Harry." Blaise said laughing**

**Harry smirked and then said, "Gryffindork's ten o' clock."**

**Everyone turned to see the two Weasleys, Granger, Finnegan, and Neville coming over to us. **

"Well what do we owe this visit?" Pansy asked with a sneer

"Were not here to talk to you." The youngest Weasley sneered and then turned to Harry and said,

"We know that they put you under a spell and we will help you don't worry everything will be ok."

I glared at the stupid girl and then was about to yell at her when there was a great explosion and then everything was quiet I looked over at Harry and motioned to him telling him silently that that was the distraction that he needed to get in to Dumbledore's office. When everyone was panicking thinking we where under attack Harry slipped into the crowed and then out the door, I then motioned to the other three to come with me and to be quiet about it. We where almost to the door when we heard a voice ask behind us,

"Where are yo going?"

We turn around to see Neville standing behind us.

"Fuck we don't have time for this." I snapped and grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him behind we as we bolted out the door and up the stairs when a great rush of water came up from the lower floors and into the Great Hall. Everyone stopped and stared at the water and then back at me I just rolled my eyes and ran to Dumbledore's office. When we got there Harry was sprinting down the stairs with a chest in his hand and he grinned at me and then we ran to the room of requirement. When we got there we walked three times in front of the wall and a door appeared, we walked in and it was out doors with sun and a lake and some couches in a sphere like shape. Harry dropped in the nearest one and I sat next to him, Pansy and Blaise sat in the one to the left of us and then Draco and Neville sat in the one across from us. Harry turned to me and asked,

"What the hell did you do?"

"Let's just say that we won't be having anymore classes in the lower floors for a bit because a few toilets need to be fixed. And we need to get more cherry bombs."

Neville looked between Harry and I and then asked,

"Why did you drag me along?"

I turned to Neville, "unless you wanted to be in a locked closet and out cold I would shut up, oh and you looked like you wanted to punch the littlest Weasley when she brought up Harry being under a spell."

Neville went pink and said, "I did want to punch her I mean I have always know something was different about you Harry, you where quiet and you just went along with what people expecting you to do, kinda like you where waiting for the right moment for everything to hit the fan and everyone finally got what was coming to them."

"You mean they get covered in shit and I am behind a clear wall laughing my ass off." Harry grinned saying.

"Hold up are you telling me that you just flushed cherry bombs down the toilet?" Blaise asked.

"Yup and I would do it again if I have more cherry bombs but I have to order some more and that will take time and we have to do homework and take the potion and learn the spell and go to class so Harry and I will be busy and wont have much time to play pranks."

I glanced over at Harry who was staring at me in shock and looked about ready to have a heart attack. I cracked up and started to laugh.

**15 minutes latter**

I finally calmed down and sat there on the floor trying to get my breath back. I looked up at everyone else to see them very concentrated on the card game they where playing I was going to ask them if I could play thinking it was poker when Pansy jumped up from her chair yelling, "GO FISH!" at Draco, who then swore and grabbed a card from the pile in the middle of the table.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me you are having this much concentration over a game of go fish!"

They all looked over at me and Neville said,

"Well when we figured you wouldn't stop laughing we got bored and Blaise suggested we play a card game and Harry kept killing us at poker so we started to play go fish."

I rolled my eyes and motioned to the door saying,

"well lets head back to our common rooms we have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
